Late
by Homura Made Me Do This
Summary: "I-I'm looking for Sayaka…" KyoSaya and a bit MadoHomu-ish. Mami included. AU.


**A/N: **I just... Oh my God. I don't even know what I'm supposed to call this but it's KyoSaya with a pinch of MadoHomu. And Mami as a bonus. Because she's awesome like that. And this is AU so no Witches. No Kyubey. No angst.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. If I do, Homura would rape Madoka in episode 11.

* * *

**Late**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, rather dissonant to a certain redhead's current mood. She had been looking for someone in Mitakihara… but she spent most of her time cursing about how big the town was. The town had too many alleyways. It wasn't like she had to search every single one of them because the person Sakura Kyoko was looking for could be _anywhere_, but she already tried looking for her around the populated places in the town and she couldn't find her. And she didn't try the alleyways, so she might as well look for her in some of the many.

Kyoko stopped in the middle of an alleyway. She scratched her head in frustration, "Goddammit where the hell are you, Miki Sayaka?!" she yelled rather loudly. Her legs were already sore from searching the town for Sayaka. And what's worse, she ran out of snacks. Running out of snacks, to Kyoko, was something that should never be allowed to happen. Food maintained her sanity. She ran out of it, she'd snap. At everyone.

Taking a deep breath, she shuffled away from the empty alleyways and went over to the park. There weren't many people, which was unusual considering that it was Sunday. Kyoko looked around to find a comfortable place to sit. She found a vacant bench… next to a bench occupied by two familiar girls. Akemi Homura and Kaname Madoka. The two were conveniently talking to each other, with Homura constantly giving Madoka a smile Kyoko never saw before. The moment Madoka nuzzled her cheek to Homura's, Kyoko wanted to laugh.

She just wasn't in the mood to do it, even if it was in a mocking way.

Cocking her head to one side, Kyoko walked up to the girls that seemed to be having fun with their cheek-nuzzling, "… The fuck are you two doing?"

"Hi Kyoko-chaaaannnnnn~!" Madoka said, looking up to the redhead for a moment before going back to nuzzle Homura's cheek. Kyoko swore that if they were left alone, Madoka would eat Homura alive.

Homura could only smile a bit at the pinkette's affectionate acts. Her arm was draped around Madoka's shoulder, keeping her close. She looked over at Kyoko, "… What's up, Kyoko?"

"Is your girlfriend high or something?" The redhead asked with a frown.

"Eh, this is normal," Homura said, "You just never saw her being like this to me."

"Oh my God," Kyoko grunted, "You guys are just… ergh. Anyways, do any of you have some food?"

"Nope," Madoka said, "Are you out of snacks, Kyoko-chan? It's rare to see you without your face stuffed with something."

"Now that you mention it," Homura muttered, "Is there something wrong?"

"UGH," Kyoko yelled as she slumped over lazily to the vacant bench, holding her empty stomach, "… I can't find Sayaka."

Madoka and Homura looked at each other. They looked back at Kyoko and asked in unison, "So?"

"None of your business, but do you know where she might be?" The ponytailed girl asked, "I ate all of my snacks while searching for her."

Madoka rested her chin on Homura's shoulder, making a thoughtful face, "Have you tried going to her house?"

"Yeah, her mother said something along the lines of she's going out somewhere. Other than that, I've been wandering around the town and found nothing blue haired," Kyoko answered.

"I'm still curious as to why you're looking for her, but…" Homura said, "I saw her at the grocery store near my place earlier. I don't know what she's doing there, but she looked a bit hurried."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER, AKEMI HOMURA!" Kyoko yelled loudly at Homura, "I should've tried looking for her over at that creepy area you live at. It's ominous as fuck so I didn't think someone so sun-loving like Sayaka would go there but who cares now. THANKS!" The redhead gained her energy again after being able to narrow down Sayaka's location. She ran off to the distance, leaving the still-shocked couple.

Kyoko seemed to always forget about Homura's heart condition.

"… Homura-chan?" Madoka mumbled.

Homura looked over at Madoka, "Y-Yeah?"

"Is your heart okay?" Madoka asked, placing her hand on Homura's chest. Her heart was beating abnormally, "Last time Kyoko-chan yelled like that to you, you fainted."

Homura facepalmed. To be honest, last time it wasn't because of Kyoko yelling at her, but because Mami had Madoka kiss Homura's lips while Kyoko complained loudly at how impatient she was to see a good kiss scene in person. Mami was irritated at how the shorter girl was so shy about her feelings while it was really obvious that Homura felt the same way. So that one day at school, Mami pushed Madoka forwards when Homura was talking to her in a rather close distance. And the 'chu~' happened. Having Madoka's lips suddenly brushing hers wasn't something Homura ever expected, so after Madoka broke the kiss, the tall girl fainted. Homura never stopped blushing every time she remembered that one moment. So she waved it off and came back to reality, "Yes, yes, it's okay. Don't worry."

"That's good, then!" Madoka cheered happily as she returned to her cheek-nuzzling routine.

Homura swore to get herself used to Madoka's sudden actions. She should, or else Madoka would have to get used to carrying an unconscious Homura.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HOMURA'S HOUSE DAMMIIIIIITTTTTT?!"

* * *

After going around and around endlessly in the 'ominous as fuck' area, Kyoko wondered if Homura ever mistook one of the huge houses as hers because the houses in the area had similar designs. The redhead sighed and leaned over to a wall for support. She was craving for snacks and she didn't have any to chew on. Her eyes scanned over the buildings. She actually wanted to find that grocery store, but since she didn't want to wander around blindly, she decided to pinpoint her search on Homura's house. In the end, she got lost anyway.

"Man, Sayaka, why are you so easy to spot yet so hard to find?" Kyoko muttered to herself, holding the urge to just jump on people and steal their food.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko jerked her head up to find the source of the gentle voice that called out to her. It was Mami. The blonde was holding a paperbag with vegetables in it. Her head was tilted to one side with a questioning look across her face. Kyoko had to process the thought for quite some time in her head before her eyes widened and she grabbed Mami by the shoulders, "Mami! Where did you get those veggies?"

"Umm… near Akemi-san's house?" Mami answered, confused.

"Christ… Where is her house?!" Kyoko asked, nearly shouting in frustration.

"The house near the crossroad?" Mami answered again, still confused.

"WHICH ONE?! There's like… hundreds of crossroads here, Tomoe Mami!"

"The one house near the crossroad with her nameplate on it, Sakura Kyoko?"

"Why the hell are you making it sound like a question?! Can't you be sure with your answers?!"

"Because you're freaking me out, Kyoko!" Mami said. Kyoko paused. The look on the blonde's face showed a mix between freaked out, confused and shocked, "Look, her house is only two blocks from here, the first crossroad you can see is the crossroad I mentioned. I always visit this area's grocery store because they sell fresh stuffs, grab the left road from Akemi-san's house and find the second building. _That's_ the grocery store."

"… Why did you have to stall?" Kyoko asked in a softer voice.

"You weren't asking nicely," Mami muttered under her sigh, "You should've known better than anyone else about how to talk to me. You're not focusing on yourself, aren't you? You don't have anything stuffed in your mouth."

"I-I'm looking for Sayaka…" Kyoko whispered as she looked down at her feet, hoping that Mami would say that she had seen her somewhere.

It was either Mami wasn't paying attention or she ignored Kyoko's seemingly irrelevant answer because she rummaged through her paperbag and took out an apple, "Here, take it. I know it won't be good for anyone if you don't have anything to eat."

Kyoko let her hands fall from Mami's shoulders as she took the apple slowly. She stared at it for a moment and took a bite angrily, frowning.

Mami shrugged, "What is it now? You should know one thing, Kyoko. You're beautiful but your attitude makes people stay away from you."

"Have you seen Sayaka?" Kyoko asked in a low voice, intentionally ignoring Mami's statement because she didn't want to get involved with some 'girl's talk' with her. It would be endless.

"Huh? Miki-san?" Mami raised an eyebrow, "She's at the grocery store. By the way, if you still want more food, I have cabbages here," she continued, taking out and waving the cabbages in front of her face.

"… Are you thinking with your boobs again?" Kyoko asked, "I can't eat raw veggies. Oh whatever. Thanks Mami!"

Mami watched with an irritated look as Kyoko shuffled away to continue looking for Sayaka. No one should ever talk shit about _the_ boobs. No one.

* * *

"Hooo boy, her boobs were staring at me."

* * *

Kyoko stopped abruptly in front of the grocery store. The design actually looked a bit friendlier compared to the other buildings. She mentally scolded herself for not noticing this. She opened the door and walked in. Some people were inside, but Sayaka was nowhere to be seen. She walked around the store. Nope. She took a last bite on the apple Mami gave her and tossed the core into a nearby trashcan. A store clerk walked up to her, "Excuse me, Miss, is there anything we can help?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone. Her name's Miki Sayaka. She's got blue hair, so it's kind of easy to spot her. A friend of mine just told me that she's here. Have you seen her?" Kyoko explained.

"A blue haired girl… Miki… oh, it's that girl. She had been helping us with cleaning the store and stacking up the foods. Unfortunately, she just left several minutes before you arrived here. I think she's heading home," the clerk said.

Kyoko wanted to faint.

"What's your name, Miss? We can tell her that you're-Hey, wait!" The clerk yelled as the redhead rushed out of the store and ran off.

"Dammit Sayaka," Kyoko said as she ran to catch up to wherever Sayaka was going, clumsily avoiding the passersby, "Can't you be stationary for once?!"

* * *

"I should've taken those cabbages…"

* * *

Kyoko still couldn't find her. Sayaka wasn't at home. She wasn't anywhere in sight when Kyoko ran from the store to the blue haired girl's house. Where could she possibly be? It was never this hard to find her before! When it came down to Sundays, Sayaka would either be at home or hang out with Madoka or Hitomi. But she saw Madoka with Homura. Hitomi was probably busy with that Kyosuke.

The sky had turned orange. Kyoko decided to return to the park where she met Madoka and Homura. She was kind of expecting to meet those two, but they weren't there anymore. She sat down on the bench and stretched her arms and legs. They were sore because she ran non-stop from that store to Sayaka's house. Her stomach was still empty. That apple she ate barely satisfied her appetite.

"Sayakaaaaaaa…" Kyoko called out sleepily, "I'm going to kill youuuuu…"

She lied down on the bench, trying to sleep. The redhead was way too tired to go back to her abandoned apartment. It wasn't that much of a difference, actually. She just wasn't lying on an old mattress and there was no roof.

After several minutes of trying to sleep, Kyoko felt as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes a bit and… no one was around. Then she heard footsteps getting closer and stopped quite near to her. She quickly sat up and looked to her side, to the empty bench.

It wasn't empty anymore. Someone was sitting on it, conveniently eating a taiyaki.

Sayaka.

"Kyo-tan, sleepy?" Sayaka asked, her eyes focusing on the fountain, "I was just about to visit your place but here you are, trying to sleep."

Kyoko looked at Sayaka with disbelieving eyes. After looking for her the entire day, letting her own stomach get empty in the process, here she was sitting next to Kyoko like nothing mattered. The redhead could only say, "The fuck…?"

Sayaka stood up and moved over to sit next to Kyoko, five overloaded plastic bags were in her possession, "Here're your foods, Kyo-tan. I got extra taiyaki from the shopkeeper because I told him I bought that much for a dear friend."

'Dear friend'?

Kyoko shook her head and ranted on about what she had been doing, "Miki. Fucking. Sayaka. Let me tell you my story. I've been running all over the town, snapping at people for no apparent reason but I got to calm down thanks to an apple Mami gave me but it didn't last long, and now you just show up, sitting next to me, chilling like nothing happened-"

"Sorry I took so long," Sayaka cut her off, not looking at Kyoko, "I didn't have extra money to save for this week. So I decided to help the old man over at the popular grocery store to get money for myself. They paid really well, actually. I should've told you first thing in the morning, eh? Knowing you're not a very patient person when it comes down to waiting for your foods."

Sayaka had always been visiting Kyoko's place to deliver her foods for the entire week. The blue haired girl made a deal with Kyoko to buy her foods with Sayaka's extra money. Sayaka always found a way to save the spares she had all this time. But this week, she had too many things to buy for her schoolwork. The whole day, she worked at the grocery store to get herself enough money to get Kyoko her foods. It wasn't like she treated Kyoko like some beggar or anything.

She just didn't want Kyoko to steal anymore.

So after Sayaka offered the deal, even Kyoko was contemplating over it a bit. One side of her was clearly happy that she'd get free foods every Sunday and that she wouldn't have to steal stuff, but one side of her was worrying about Sayaka. Then the moment Sayaka said that it would be okay and that she'd make sure her family wouldn't find out, the deal was made.

"Goddammit, Sayaka…" Kyoko whispered, "You shouldn't do all this…"

"Oh, and let you starve and snap at people? You really think I can do that?" Sayaka scolded, "Come on, Kyo-tan. I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to. It's not against my own will, so why shouldn't I?"

"If you don't have any money, you shouldn't buy me anything!" Kyoko finally snapped, "You worked to get me some foods? At first it is fun but this… this is ridiculous! Are you really that stupid?!"

"If being like this is what you call stupid then yes I am, Sakura Kyoko," Sayaka muttered, finishing her taiyaki, "I don't really get why you can eat so many of these in one blink. Eating two fills my stomach already."

The redhead knew that whenever Sayaka referred to anyone by their full name, she was being serious. After turning her attention on the foods Sayaka had by her side, she just realized that the shorter girl bought more foods than the weeks before this, "… You even got more…"

"You're worth it. Now, let's go back to your place. Also why don't you take any of the snacks, dummy?" Sayaka said as she shoved a box of Pocky to Kyoko's hands. She then rubbed Kyoko's half bare stomach, "Your tummy can't stand cold and hunger, can it? I bet with it being empty you can't be a badass girl as always, eh? Coochie coochie coochie coochie~" she muttered while scratching the taller girl's stomach.

Kyoko slapped Sayaka's hand away with an adorable pout as she opened the box and took two sticks into her mouth, "You're being stupider than ever."

"I can't hear you~!" Sayaka said in a sing-song tune, standing up and taking the overloaded plastic bags in her hands, "Let's go."

"Let me carry them!" Kyoko offered-or rather, commanded.

"Here," Sayaka said, handing one to Kyoko… much to the latter's annoyance.

"That one too!"

"Here," another one for Kyoko.

"And that one!"

"No."

"I insist!"

"I insist, too," Sayaka replied as she walked off.

"ARRGHH!" Kyoko yelled in defeat. She walked behind Sayaka with her back hunched forwards. She didn't even understand how she could lose an argument with Sayaka. Probably had something to do with her stomach too.

They spent half of the trip in silence. Kyoko would sneak a glance at Sayaka's back occasionally whenever she hummed something. She wanted to say something to her, but she didn't know where to start. Sayaka peered over her shoulder and smiled at the redhead, "Say, why did you bother going around the whole town and waste your energy just to look for me? Told you I'll be the one coming up to you, didn't I?"

"Because it took you so long to arrive and I was… I was…" _worried as heck_, "… really hungry."

"Then you shouldn't do that again. You always have a severe outburst if there's nothing to stuff your mouth with and that won't be good to anyone, especially Homura. I can let it loose with Madoka since she somehow ignores your colorful language or just beyond obvious, and Mami-san because she's already used to your constant shouting or swearing. I promise I'll come earlier next time."

"Ergh. Sayaka, you know, I've been thinking about getting a job," Kyoko muttered, looking away.

"I don't approve," Sayaka muttered as she slowed her pace to walk next to Kyoko.

"Hey stop cutting my lines!" Kyoko pouted as she took two more sticks of Pocky and held it between her teeth, "I'm getting really bored of just slacking at my place, walk around the town to enjoy the scenery or pick random fights with random thugs… I want to do something useful. And besides, I think I need to spare you some of your money."

"Sooo… what can you do?" Sayaka asked, nudging the redhead's elbow.

Kyoko put up a Cheshire-like grin as she looked over to Sayaka, pointing her index finger as if to say 'for instance, I can blah blah blah'. The other girl made a 'well?' look when Kyoko really took her time in answering her question. The grin slowly faded into a nervous smile when Kyoko realized she couldn't do many things well.

"See, Kyo-tan? So just let me help you," Sayaka said, pecking Kyoko's cheek.

'_What was that?'_

Well, she probably did that to Madoka too because Sayaka loves to invade people's personal spaces like it wasn't a big deal, so Kyoko brushed it off as a friendly motion. She couldn't fight back the blush, though. She cleared her throat, "Is it just me or Madoka's fetish on cheeks got into you too?"

Sayaka laughed, "You saw her obsessing over Homura's cheek, didn't you? Nah, nah, what's wrong in showing affection every now and then? Or is that a sign that you want me to kiss you somewhere else?" She added with a wink.

'_What.'_

'_The.'_

'_Hell.'_

"Is that something you normally say to your friends?" Kyoko asked, completely baffled by the blue haired girl's statement.

"Mmm… Nope. Just you. 'Cause you're so fun to tease," Sayaka answered, "Okay, here's the deal. Why don't you come with me to buy your foods next week? You'll get to choose, I promise. You can eat them on the way back to your place too, so you don't have to wait anymore. How's that sound?"

"How about I go with you to watch your back in case anyone's trying to bother you and my foods?" Kyoko asked in response.

This time, it was Sayaka's turn to blush. Did Kyoko just offer her protection? Well… she never acted this way before, so there's nothing wrong in accepting the offer, right? Who knows when Kyoko might offer herself to be someone else's bodyguard again, "Okay, sounds alright."

"YES!" Kyoko shouted happily, surprising the already flustered Sayaka. Though she had to admit…

The face Kyoko made when she's genuinely happy was something she'd love to see every day.

* * *

"I thought Kyosuke's violin got thrown at your head and then you farted because of the force and died, so I looked for you."

* * *

The sky was already dark when they got to Kyoko's place. Sayaka helped her put all the foods in the abandoned apartment and made a mental note to come over and clean up her room that looked as if the apocalypse itself happened in that room. Or maybe she should just invite Kyoko for a sleepover… that'd be fun, having someone as noisy as Kyoko to stay at her house and sleep… next to… her.

Sayaka shook her head to get rid of the weird thoughts. She was already outside of the apartment with Kyoko standing in front of the doorway, looking a bit awkward. Sayaka finally opened her mouth, "Well, I think that's it. See you!" she exclaimed, turning around and starting to walk away.

"… Wait, Sayaka," Kyoko said calmly.

The sudden call made Sayaka turn around immediately. Kyoko was staring at the ground, a melancholic look on her face. Sayaka tilted her head, "What is it, Kyo-tan?"

"… Y-You know…"

"Yeah?"

"… Do you still think about Kyosuke?"

Sayaka went quiet.

Kyoko cursed herself mentally for asking about something so touchy, "Eh! It's alright if you don't want to answer, it's not like I'm being nosy or whatever it's just that you-"

"Yeah, I do," Sayaka finally answered. She swore she could see Kyoko flinch at her answer. The expression on her face, however, was utterly unreadable.

Because she never saw Kyoko looking so shocked over something.

The taller girl chuckled and coughed into her fist, "As I thought, heheh. I know I can read you! You sure won't let yourself lose to Hitomi, huh? That's just like you."

"Not in that way anymore, though," Sayaka muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh?"

Sayaka walked up to Kyoko. Her calming blue eyes looked right into Kyoko's determined red ones. She stopped a few inches in front of her. With the best smile she could manage, Sayaka said, "I'm thinking of him as a childhood best friend. I know I can't beat Hitomi since she's way too good for a dork like him. Also… I don't even think that I can get to his heart somehow. He didn't even tell me when he got released from the hospital. I mean, I've been the one visiting him in the hospital and buy him CDs and other stuff… but well… it's either he was pushing me away slowly or he was oblivious to my feelings. Now that he's got Hitomi with him, I don't think I should bother him anymore. Not that I can, anyway. I will, however, say hi to him every now and then but nothing more."

"Th-Then…!" Kyoko said, grabbing Sayaka by her shoulders, much to the other girl's surprise, "Can I have that place in your mind that used to belong to him? H-He left, didn't he? So it's empty, isn't it?!"

Sayaka swore that she really shouldn't take too long on handing Kyoko her foods. She thought Kyoko wasn't being herself or something, but the moment she saw her face so full of hope… and a hint of pink on her cheeks… she knew that the redhead was being dead serious.

As the smile on her face got even wider, Sayaka patted Kyoko's head, "That's so cheesy, Kyo-tan."

"H-Huh?"

"You don't even have to ask," Sayaka said as the hand she used to pat Kyoko's head now rested on the redhead's cheek. She stroked Kyoko's soft cheek and leaned her face closer. Tilting her head, Sayaka finally had Kyoko's lips on hers. She had always been curious as to how her lips tasted since she ate so many things. It was surprisingly soft and sweet. Kissing a big eater wasn't as weird as she had imagined. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It was… awesome. She brushed their lips some more, taking in the sensation. She smiled a bit into the kiss when she felt Kyoko relaxing. When she broke the kiss to get some air, Sayaka felt her heart leap as she saw Kyoko looking at her with a look she never saw before. A loving look.

Kyoko was actually pretty dumbfounded. All she could manage to say was, "… So I can have it?"

Pouting, Sayaka flicked Kyoko's forehead, "Figure it out, dummy tummy."

"Whoah! Hey now don't you dare to call me that-"

Sayaka pouted even more.

"-w-when everyone else's around."

"Hehe," the pout was replaced by a satisfied smile, "Nah, I'll just stick with Kyo-tan since 'dummy tummy' just made me want to puke. Kyo-tan is cute enough and I can say it in front of anyone and anytime I want!"

"Ergh," Kyoko grunted. She then looked at Sayaka with an apologetic smile, "I haven't been a good friend, Sayaka. Why would you feel that way towards me anyway?"

"Beeeecaaaauuuuussseee…" the blue haired girl stalled, "… I don't know. I think because you're always being yourself no matter who you're with… I don't know anymore. I just love anything about you."

"Anything? Even if I get fat?" Kyoko asked in a playful manner.

"Come on, Kyo-tan. Don't try to make me answer you with cheesy answers. And how about you, then? Why would you feel that way towards me?"

Kyoko made a thoughtful face, "Hmm… you're fun, you're very open about yourself so I can easily understand what you like and what you don't… and you are Miki Sayaka."

Silence.

"Oh my God, HAHAHAHA!" Sayaka laughed hysterically, "I just know the last one will come out the moment I asked you that, you cheesy bastard!"

Sweat-dropping, Kyoko could only stare at the laughing Sayaka. Was she really that cheesy when she wanted to be serious and sweet?

"Haaaah… haaa…" Sayaka took a deep breath before a wide grin manifested itself on her face, "You're adorable that way, though. I know you're being honest and I like that. You're just putting it the way I find it reaaaaally cheesy."

"Tsk. Heh, guess I really suck at this stuff, huh? Bah, anyway, shouldn't you be going home? Do you want me to accompany you?" Kyoko offered, "It's getting darker and darker."

"Naw, don't worry. I can take care of myself. But in exchange… can I expect you to pick me up tomorrow at my home to walk me to school?" Sayaka asked as she turned around to walk back home. She knew very well that Kyoko couldn't wake up early.

Challenge accepted.

"Ugh, fine… take care," Kyoko said, walking up to Sayaka and ruffled her blue hair.

Sayaka smiled happily at the simple motion. She nodded and continued to walk away. She stopped midway, turned around and blew a kiss at Kyoko. With a mischievous grin, she turned again and ran off to the distance.

The redhead stared at her dumbly before shaking her head in amusement, "As silly as always, that Sayaka."

* * *

"So she's officially my property now, that'll mean her cheeks will also be mine huehuehue… wait, what."

* * *

**A/N: **Why cheeks? Because Luminous, that's why. WE NEED TO GO WIIIIIIIDEEEERRRRRRRRRR... I wanna make a backstory as to how Kyoko and Sayaka met without Magical Girls, Kyubey and Witches involved. *le sigh* Guess I'm going to make a lot of AU fics. Being meguca is suffering, you see.

FYI, I'm obsessing over Kyoko's kawaii little fangs. And Madoka's frilly frills. And Homura's fabulous hair. And Sayaka's diagonal haircut. And Mami's boo-err, teacups.


End file.
